


Emotions

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Pining, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: Kenma's not a typical omega- he doesn't do love, or emotions like others do. He doesn't crave attention or social interaction like others his age do.So when an alpha suddenly appears into his life, Kenma's not sure what to make of him. Especially since he's not like a typical alpha either.Why on earth couldn't he just get him out of his mind?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts).



> Happy holidays!  
> This is a gift fic for @applekenma, for the 2020 Kuroken Christmas Exchange!
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

Kenma knew he was an atypical omega. 

Sure, he  _ was  _ quiet and rather introverted, common traits in an omega. Kenma also had a petite frame, and lacked the muscle tone his beta parents had, which made him smaller than them in both height and frame. But there was one characteristic of “traditional” omegas that Kenma never found himself portraying: Kenma rarely, if ever, expressed his emotions. 

Of course, it didn’t mean Kenma was  _ completely _ emotionless- he still knew how to smile and laugh, and would do so on occasion in the presence of his parents. But from a young age, Kenma had noticed that he wasn’t the same as other kids. He didn’t cling to his parents, like other young children his age, nor did he burst into noisy tears when he tripped and fell. 

And when it came to socializing with others, whether they were his parents’ friends or even other children his age, Kenma found himself unable to open up. Kenma froze when he was put in such situations, hardly able to get a single word out, let alone carry out the conversations needed to build social relationships with others. 

His reserved nature put off a lot of the other children at school, meaning Kenma was a bit of a loner as he grew up. Unsurprisingly, Kenma found his solace in stories, having a fondness for fantasy books that later turned into a love for video games when his parents bought him his first console at the age of 8. Kenma would lose himself in immersive worlds, forgetting about the harsh realities of life as he contentedly built himself kingdoms out of blocks and spent hours playing through the fantastical stories of others, battling dragons and exploring deep within caves. 

It was a peaceful, if lonely, existence that Kenma was content to live in. He didn’t have to concern himself over the convolutions of making those interpersonal relationships that his peers spent far too much time worrying over. And though he knew his lack of friends worried his parents from time to time, Kenma saw no need for companionship. 

He was just fine on his own, after all.

So it came as a bit of a shock when he came downstairs, one warm summer afternoon, to be greeted with the sight of another black haired boy standing rather awkwardly in the middle of their entryway. Kenma froze in his tracks, blinking rather blankly as he and the other child stared at each other. 

The room was silent for a few long seconds, until the other boy shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Kenma then turned to his mother, an absolutely baffled look on his face.

“Now, Kenma, hear me out before you say anything, okay? This is Kuroo Tetsuro, and he’s a year older than you. He’ll be staying with us most days this summer.” 

Kuroo and his parents had just moved in next door, his mother went on to explain, and were new to the area. Both of the older child’s parents were forensic scientists, who worked on cases all over the country, which meant they were away from home, more often than not. Consequently, it meant the other child was often left alone for large parts of the day, while his parents were out doing their jobs. 

“So, I offered for Kuroo to come spend time with us, while his parents are away at work! I’m home all day with you anyways, and I figured it might be nice for you to have a friend, too!” Kenma’s mother smiled brightly at Kenma, clearly hoping that he would be as pleased by the arrangement as she was. 

Which… Kenma wasn’t. He understood  _ why _ she’d offered to watch Kuroo, and might have even been agreeable with the matter, had it not been for one, tiny, but absolutely undeniable fact. 

Kuroo was an  _ alpha.  _

Kenma knew the moment he walked down the stairs, even if the other child hadn’t presented yet. Certainly, Kuroo didn’t quite  _ seem  _ like an alpha at the moment, considering he was shifting nervously from foot to foot, but Kenma  _ knew _ \- he’d never been wrong once, in guessing someone’s second gender. 

_ He was an alpha.  _

Kenma swallowed thickly, ducking his head instinctively as he locked eyes with Kuroo. Alphas simply petrified Kenma, for reasons he’d never quite been able to explain, and the small omega found himself biting his lip as he threw a desperate glance up at his mother. 

“It’s okay, Kenma. Tetsuro’s just here to play. You two can even stay down here in the kitchen, if that makes you feel better?” Kenma nodded slowly in response, a wave of relief passing through him as he realized he wouldn’t be forced to spend time alone with Kuroo.

Kenma’s mother smiled brightly again, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as she waved one hand towards the kitchen.

“Alright, then! I’ll gather up some snacks for you both, and you can bring down some of your toys and games from your room, Kenma! Go on, then!” Kenma hesitated, and threw another furtive glance at Kuroo. The other child didn’t seem any more comfortable than he did, which eased some more of the anxiety that had initially built up inside him. 

“...do you like video games?” Kuroo blinked at Kenma, which made the omega immediately duck his head again as he rapidly backtracked. 

“I mean, if you don’t, then-”

“I do.” Kuroo’s voice was softer than Kenma had been expecting, and it prompted him to lift his head high enough to meet Kuroo’s gaze again. Kenma bit his lip as the two stared at each other for a long moment. 

“...do you play Mario Kart?” Kuroo gave a small nod.

“I’ll go get it then,” Kenma offered, and at Kuroo’s next, slightly more enthusiastic nod, he hurried up the stairs to grab his console and two controllers. Kenma quickly gathered them up in his arms, glancing quickly around his room for anything else that might catch Kuroo’s interest, before he made his way back down to the living room.

“...do you know Double Dash?” Kuroo nodded, his eyes brightening as he accepted a controller from Kenma.

“I play Yoshi and Paratroopa. What about you?” Kenma was quiet as he plugged the cables into the TV. 

“... Toad and Baby Luigi.” Kenma turned back towards Kuroo to see that a small smile had finally emerged on the other child’s face. Kenma paused as he blinked, surprised by the bright sparkle that had appeared in Kuroo’s eyes. 

The other child’s eyes weren’t as dark as Kenma had first thought, being a rich hazel rather than the chocolate brown he’d thought they were. And despite the alpha’s obvious trepidation, Kenma could clearly see the guarded excitement and intrigue now present on Kuroo’s face. 

It was mesmerizing. 

When Kuroo finally noticed him staring, Kenma quickly averted his gaze as his cheeks reddened. He quickly turned the TV on and started to set up the race, hiding his burning cheeks under his dark, chin length hair. 

“CPU at 100cc okay?” Kuroo nodded, thankfully not seeming to notice Kenma’s flushed state as the familiar starting music started to play. 

The afternoon passed relatively peacefully, as the two boys spent the better part of an hour racing each other, before switching over to a different video game. Kenma’s mother popped in occasionally with snacks and drinks, each time curiously taking note of the myriad of multiplayer aspects available in Kenma’s various games. By the time Kuroo was picked up, though, Kenma was completely exhausted, having never spent so much time with someone other than his own parents. 

He was silent as he collected his belongings and slipped back up to his bedroom. When his mother poked her head around his door 15 minutes later, looking rather concerned, Kenma was already in bed. He refused her gentle inquiry about dinner with a slight shake of his head, making Kenma’s mother sigh softly.

“Can I come in, dear?” Kenma nodded, and he listened quietly as her feet softly padded across his floor to his bed. The weight of his mattress shifted as she sat down by his feet, one hand gently reaching up to stroke his blanket covered back as she spoke to him.

“It’s just until the end of summer break. 3 weeks. It seemed kinder to let him stay with us, rather than being all alone in an empty house for most of the day. You understand, don’t you?” Kenma shrugged. He knew his mother was only looking out for Kuroo- she was like that. A warm, gentle beta with a heart of gold and someone who would never turn a needy hand away. 

And while he would’ve preferred to have been able to spend his summer alone in his usual, comfortable solitude, the day with Kuroo hadn’t been  _ awful _ \- far from it. Kuroo was decent at video games, and wasn’t nearly as loud or obnoxious as the other children at school were. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be  _ completely _ terrible, to spend the next three weeks with Kuroo. 

(He  _ was _ halfway decent at Mario kart, after all.)

Kenma’s mother threw him a small smile as she spotted the ambivalent expression on his face, before leaning down to press a soft kiss against Kenma’s forehead.

“He seemed like a nice enough boy, Kenma. Just give him a chance, okay?” Kenma nodded drowsily as he curled back up in his blankets. 

“Want me to stay here until you fall asleep?” Kenma nodded again, nuzzling into his mother’s soothing touch as she began stroking his hair. Slowly, he allowed himself to be lulled into a deep sleep, the comforting, empty contentment filling his mind as his mother’s hand continued to gently move over his head.

Maybe...

Maybe spending time with Kuroo would actually be okay.

——

It wasn’t okay.

“Come on, little omega. Tell me your name~” Kenma had to forcibly keep himself from gagging as the aggressive alpha pressed up closer against him. Being a good 5 inches taller than him, and easily twice his size, it meant Kenma was unfortunately stuck between her and the gym’s wall for the foreseeable future. 

“Mmph!” Kenma grimaced as the alpha grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled his face up towards her’s. Her blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, and Kenma found himself fighting back a small whimper as her musky scent grew stronger with his resistance. 

“Don’t be like that~ You should know you need to be obedi-” 

“Get your hands off him.” Kenma felt a rush of relief course through his body as the female alpha was roughly jerked away to reveal an irate Kuroo standing behind her. Kuroo’s expression immediately softened as he spotted Kenma, and his soothing, familiar scent wafted over Kenma as Kuroo immediately pulled him into his arms. 

“Are you okay?” Kenma nodded as he buried his face within the folds of Kuroo’s jacket, letting out a shaky breath as he felt Kuroo wrap an arm protectively around his shoulders. 

“Let me see you touch him again, and you’ll wish you hadn’t.” There was a small, terrified squeak from the female alpha that made a tiny smile emerge on Kenma’s face. 

Served her right. 

“Get out of here.” There was a short pause, before Kenma heard the sound of her shoes on the concrete as she scrambled away. Kenma kept his face buried in Kuroo’s chest, until the sickly scent of the alpha had dissipated from the immediate area. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Kenma nodded, letting out a tiny sigh when Kuroo’s arm finally loosened from around his shoulders. He glanced up to see the alpha peering down at him through his dark hair, worried eyes soft as they gazed at him. 

“M’fine, Kuro,” Kenma mumbled. The omega within him whimpered as Kenma forced himself to pull away from the tall alpha’s chest. Kenma took a deep breath as he steadied himself, quietly relishing in the way Kuroo’s scent filled his nose and soothed his now mewling inner omega. Kuroo smiled down at Kenma then, before he reached down to affectionately ruffle Kenma’s hair. 

“Alright, if you say so. Come on, we gotta get to club.” Kenma nodded as Kuroo began to walk away, quickly falling into step next to the taller teen. 

“... thank you, Kuro.” Kuroo offered Kenma another smile as they made their way down the hall towards the club room. 

“Of course. Don’t ever hesitate to find me if someone starts bothering you again, okay? Though I’ve gotta say, that’s the 3rd alpha this week. I can’t believe I’m friends with such a popular-OW! Kitten!” Kuroo pouted as he rubbed at his shoulder. Kenma simply threw Kuroo a glare as he opened the door to the club room, kicking his school shoes off as he irritably stalked towards the omegas’ lockers. Yamamoto and Fukunaga both blinked as Kenma marched past them, glancing back at Kuroo who simply sighed and headed towards his own locker to change. 

“Hey Ken-ah. Did another alpha corner you?” Yaku’s nose scrunched up as he caught a whiff of the lingering scent still lingering on Kenma’s body. Kenma merely scowled as he irritably yanked his jacket off, only to freeze as Kuroo’s scent gently wafted up towards him from the garment.

“Hey. You okay?” Kenma gave a heavy sigh as he stuffed his jacket into his locker, shrugging as Yaku gazed at him worriedly. 

“Just fine, Yaku-san.” Out of the corner of his eye, Kenma caught Yaku’s frown deepening as he quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Behind him, Kenma could Yamamoto once again lamenting their lack of a female manager, followed by Kai’s gentle reprimand to be polite when the beta grouched over how Karasuno had  _ two  _ female managers, with one being an omega at that.

“But she’s cute! Come on, even you have to admit that she’s an ideal omega, don’t you, Kuroo-san?” Kenma paused from changing, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for Kuroo’s response. 

“She’s adorable, yes. And I’d love to have an omega as pretty as her as a mate, but you still need to remember to be respectful, Yamamoto.” Suitably chastened by the warning in Kuroo’s voice, Yamamoto apologized, before he scurried off to go finish changing. Kenma kept his head down as Kuroo closed his locker then and left, calling out to Kai that he was headed to go talk to Coach Nekomata before practice started. 

Once Kuroo had gone, Kenma finally released the breath he’d been holding, exhaling shakily. Both of Kenma’s hands trembled as he rapidly finished changing and grabbed his gym shoes out of his locker. He hurried over to the entryway and shoved his feet into his sneakers roughly, only to find that he couldn’t tie his laces with his hands shaking so badly. 

Kenma cursed under his breath, and made to stand up, when Yaku’s hands suddenly appeared next to his own. The older omega gently helped the younger sit back down, before tying Kenma’s laces for him as he spoke softly.

“You should tell him, Ken. You can’t just keep pretending that everything’s fine, when it hurts you this much each time this happens.” Kenma flinched at Yaku’s blunt words, and he slowly raised his head to meet Yaku’s steady gaze staring down at him. “I can’t keep watching you hurt yourself like this, Kenma. Not as your senpai, or as a friend.” 

“But I can’t tell him.” Kenma’s hands clenched into fists as the harsh whisper escaped him. Yaku’s eyebrows furrowed as he gazed intently down at the younger omega. 

“Why not?”

_ Why not?  _

_ How could he? _

How could he tell his first friend, his partner, his  _ everything _ , that he  _ loved him _ ? 

After all, Kenma wasn’t someone who really did “love”. 

As the years had passed, Kuroo had grown more confident, and more self-assured- typical of an alpha. Kenma, on the other hand, had remained much the same quiet, isolated omega he’d always been. And somehow, despite Kenma’s introverted tendencies, he and Kuroo had hit it off. 

Much to everyone's surprise, the two boys had quickly become inseparable, spending every waking moment at each other’s side. Before two months had passed, Kuroo had even convinced Kenma to join a junior volleyball club with him, a feat in and of itself, considering the omega’s disdain for anything even remotely tiring.

And yet, even after 8 years of playing, Kenma still couldn’t quite find it within himself to truly love volleyball the way Kuroo did. What Kenma  _ did _ find himself growing to love, though, was the effect the sport had on the other teen: playing volleyball brought out a special sparkle in Kuroo’s eyes, the very same sparkle Kenma had seen at their first meeting. The expressions Kuroo made as he played, the way the alpha’s emotions finally began to flow freely, openly, as he leaped and spiked the balls Kenma set mesmerized the omega in a way not even his video games had managed. 

Kenma truly was pleased to have to have met Kuroo. He was glad, and grateful, that his mother had made her offer all those years ago. 

But even still, Kenma would be lying if he said that there weren’t times when he wished he  _ hadn’t _ become friends with Kuroo. He’d be lying if he said didn’t wish he and Kuroo had met in different circumstances.

_ Especially _ when they pretended to be each other’s mates, as per a mutual agreement to help each other avoid unwanted advances. 

Because after all, that’s what friends did, didn’t they?

“Kenma…” Kenma stood abruptly, blinking back the tears that suddenly pooled in his eyes. 

“I can’t, Yaku-san.” Kenma’s voice cracked as he roughly rubbed at his eyes. “I’m not going to ruin my friendship with the first friend I ever made, just because of a few stupid feelings.” Kenma shoved open the door to the club room, ignoring Yaku’s startled call as he scurried away. 

_...especially when I know he won’t like me back. _

\----

Somehow, Kenma made it through that afternoon’s practice. 

After furiously scrubbing his face pink in the bathroom, Kenma had made his way to the gym, gratefully breathing in the familiar scents of his teammates. When Yaku had thrown him a worried glance, Kenma had shaken his head, turning away from the older omega to instead speak with Fukunaga. A tiny part inside him protested about being so rude to a senpai, but Kenma firmly ignored it as the team got ready to start serve drills.

Thankfully, nobody had questioned Kenma being more on edge than usual, simply assuming his heightened tension was due to his altercation from before. And when practice was over, and he and Kuroo were walking home together, Kenma managed to keep from having to talk to the older teen, implying that he was still shaken up over the incident.    
  
Kenma knew it was a cheap trick, especially since he knew just how angry Kuroo got when any of the omegas on the teams got harassed, but Kenma just wearily pushed down the prickle of guilt that coursed through his chest- he was just too tired to deal with his emotions today. 

But… today turned into these days, which turned into this week, then two, three, until an entire month had passed with no change. 

Over the month, Kenma had trudged through his everyday routine of eating, sleeping, attending volleyball practice, and doing homework, all the while still being cornered by brash alphas. When Kuroo would rescue him, Kenma would allow himself to relish in the momentary, selfish pride that rushed through him, as Kuroo wrapped a steady arm around  _ his  _ omega’s waist.

Likewise, when Kenma would come across Kuroo facing some unwanted attention of his own, Kenma wouldn’t hesitate to swoop in, snuggling up in between Kuroo’s arms while throwing the tiniest of satisfied smirks to the crestfallen omega. 

Kenma’s actions earned him some playful teasing from both Kuroo and teammates alike, as many of these interactions would happen at practice matches with other high schools. Kenma simply brushed the jokes and lighthearted jabs off with small smiles and shakes of his head, all the while ignoring the worried glances that Yaku continued to throw his way. 

“You can’t just keep doing this, Kenma. Please,  _ please _ listen to me,” Yaku would plead. 

And…. Yaku was right. Loathe as he was to admit it, Kenma wasn’t quite sure how much longer he could keep it all up. Pretending that everything was fine wasn’t just physically exhausting (Kenma had never realized just how much energy it took to force a smile onto his face), it was also draining him emotionally. 

Each time Kenma forced himself away from Kuroo after he’d rescued him, each time Kenma watched Kuroo flirt and laugh with other omegas, whether male or female, it all created tiny cracks in Kenma’s carefully composed mask. The cracks slowly built up, centimeter by centimeter, growing larger and deeper as each day passed. 

And it left Kenma tired.

He was so,  _ so _ tired. 

So much so, that when an alpha cornered him, one cold afternoon in late November, Kenma finally gave in. 

The alpha had managed to catch Kenma alone, as he was heading towards the gym. Kenma had left the club room before Yaku had finished changing, unwilling to listen to the libero remind him for the umpteenth time of how stupid he was being. But just as Kenma was about to enter the gym’s main doors, a strong grip suddenly yanked the omega into a shallow alcove along the side of the large building. Before Kenma could even blink, he found himself shoved up against the wall, a tall, fair haired male alpha leering down at him as his eyes raked over Kenma’s petite body. 

“Well well. Looks like I caught a good one.” 

Kenma could smell the musky scent of arousal rising from the alpha as he leaned in to whisper into Kenma’s ear. A shiver ran through Kenma’s body, and he fought back a cough as the alpha’s potent scent filled the immediate area behind the gym. 

“You smell so sweet, little omega~ So soft and absolutely  _ delectable _ .” Kenma hid a grimace as the alpha slipped both of his hands under Kenma’s shirt, his entire body tensing as the alpha’s rough hands made contact with the pale skin of his stomach. 

“I’m going to make you  _ mine _ .” Kenma glanced around, his heart sinking as he realized that there was nobody around who could possibly help him out of his predicament. He knew that there was no way he could escape on his own- this alpha was one Kenma recognized as being part of the school’s basketball team. He was easily 185 cm, maybe more, and far more muscular and broad chested than Kenma could ever dream of being. 

But wait… 

Did... Kenma actually even  _ want _ to escape? 

Kenma froze as a thought suddenly occurred to him. 

Maybe… Maybe if he let himself be claimed by an alpha, his stupid heart would finally stop yearning for Kuroo. 

Maybe if he let this alpha have his way with him, he’d finally stop being such a burden. After all, Kuroo wouldn’t have to chase alphas away for him anymore- this one would probably do that all for him now.

Surely Kuroo would finally be free to do as he wished, if Kenma was finally just out of his way.

The alpha pressed his lips to Kenma’s neck, hands still exploring the soft skin under Kenma’s gym shirt. And though the feeling of the foreign alpha’s lips made Kenma want to retch, Kenma forced his body to stay limp, quietly acquiescing with whatever actions the alpha subjected his body to. 

“Such a good boy,” the alpha crooned, reaching up with one calloused hand to cup Kenma’s cheek as he reached down to start pulling Kenma’s shirt up. “You’re going to make for such a good mate~” 

_ This is wrong.  _

_ I don’t like this.  _

Kenma firmly shoved his thoughts away, instead focusing on trying to breathe and steady his pounding heart. The alpha tossed Kenma’s shirt in a random direction and pressed his lips to Kenma’s shoulder, nipping at the tender flesh. 

_ I don’t want you.  _

_ Leave me alone.  _

“Come on then, little omega. What’s your name?” Kenma swallowed thickly, tears pricking at the back of his eyes as the alpha’s hands tightened around his waist.

_ Please.  _

_ Please.... _

“KENMA!” Suddenly, the alpha’s suffocating arms were ripped away, replaced by an achingly familiar chest against his bare torso. Kenma blinked once, twice, before he slowly raised his head to meet distraught hazel eyes peering down at him from beneath a mop of messy black bed hair. 

“God, are you okay? Oh god, Kenma, what the hell did that bastard do to you?!” Kuroo’s eyes searched Kenma’s body, widening in shock as they took in the discolored bruises covering Kenma’s chest and shoulders. A growl rumbled low in Kuroo’s throat as he suddenly turned and stomped over to where the other alpha was shakily picking himself up off the floor. Kuroo grasped the alpha’s collar with one hand, yanking him off the floor with ease as he shoved the other male against the wall. 

“ _ How dare you? _ ” 

“ _ How dare you?! _ ” Kuroo’s hands shook as he clenched the fistful of fabric tighter. The alpha squeaked, eyes wide in fear as he desperately scrabbled at Kuroo’s vicelike hold. 

“I’m sorry! Let me go, please! I didn’t know he was your’s!” Kuroo’s eyes darkened further, the fire in his gaze burning brighter as he stared coldly at the trembling teen. 

“Even so, you _ hurt  _ him _. _ You  _ hurt my omega. _ ” 

_ My omega.  _

Kenma felt as if he’d gotten punched in the stomach by Kuroo’s words, feeling faint and dizzy as he tried in vain to steady himself against the gym wall.

“I swear to god, you’re going to regret having ever touched-”

“Kuro.” Kenma’s voice came out in a tiny whimper, just barely audible under the other alpha’s pitiful sobs. 

“Kitten?” Kuroo immediately dropped the mewling alpha onto the floor, just barely making it in time to catch Kenma and lower him gently to the ground as the omega’s knees finally gave out.

“I’ve got you, kitten. I’m here. You’re safe,” Kuroo murmured softly, settling Kenma securely against his chest as he started to rub his back. Kenma immediately buried his face into the folds of Kuroo’s shirt, breathing the alpha’s comforting scent in deeply. His hands grasped at the soft fabric, clenching tightly as he tried, and failed to keep his composure in check. 

“ _ Kuro… _ ” Kenma’s voice cracked as he whispered into the teen’s broad chest, tears finally breaking free and flowing down his cheeks. Behind them, Kenma just barely registered the sound of feet scuttling away as the alpha took the opportunity to flee. 

“Shhh… It’s okay. I’m here.” 

“ _ I’m so sorry. _ ” Kenma felt Kuroo’s hand pause.

“For what, kitten?” 

“I don’t- I’m sorry.  _ I’m sorry _ .” 

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” Kenma raised blotchy red eyes to meet soft hazel ones gazing down at him. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have any reason to be sorry.” Kenma shook his head, a fresh wave of tears falling down his face.

“I couldn’t do it.” Kuroo frowned.

“Do what?”

“I couldn’t let you go. I thought- I thought that if I just found an alpha, that I’d finally stop being such a burden and that you’d be free to find an omega you actually wanted and you’d be happy and-” Kenma cut off as Kuroo pressed a finger firmly to his lips. 

“And what makes you think I want another omega?” Kenma blinked. 

“I-what?” 

“What makes you think that you’re a burden? What makes you think that I’d  _ want  _ to see you with another alpha?” Kenma stared up at Kuroo blankly. 

“Kitten… I want  _ you _ . I always have, and I always will. Ever since that first day I met you, I knew it was you I wanted by my side. No one else.” Kuroo reached down to gently cup Kenma’s cheek. 

“Each time I saw you cornered, I had to fight myself to keep from losing control. It hurts me so much to see you so upset and afraid- I’m sorry if I scared you today.” Kenma shook his head. 

“No, you didn’t. I- I was angry at myself.” 

“I thought I could forget about you, if I just let him have his way with me, but as he was,  _ touching _ me, all I could think about was you. And when you showed up-”

“Were you upset that I did?” Kenma shook his head again, though more firmly this time.

“No! No, of course not. I was so relieved when you pulled him off me. But… I was mad. I was so mad at myself, that you had to save me  _ again _ . I was mad that I just couldn’t get over you, no matter how hard I tried.” Kenma’s hands twisted in Kuroo’s shirt, though the alpha didn’t complain as he stared down at him, the slightest hint of a sparkle glimmering in his eyes.

“Kitten…” 

“I… I like you, Kuroo. I always have. I tried to tell myself I didn’t, because I wanted you to be happy.” Kenma ducked his head, cheeks burning as Kuroo gazed down at him intensely. 

“You like me?” Kenma frowned, lips pulling into a small pout. 

“I’m not saying it again.” Kuroo chuckled then, giving Kenma a small smile as the omega’s pout deepened. 

“Sorry, sorry. You just took me by surprise. I like you too, silly kitty.” Kenma scowled as Kuroo booped his nose, retaliating with a small smack to Kuroo’s chest.

“Ow! Oi, kitten, that hurts!” Kenma huffed, crossing his arms as he nuzzled back into the folds of Kuroo’s shirt. A short silence stretched over the two of them, the only sound being that of the wind rustling through the trees and the distant sound of volleyballs and sneakers on laminated wood. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kenma’s heart skipped a beat as Kuroo’s voice came suddenly. He peered up at the alpha, who gazed down at him steadily.

“...please.” Kuroo lifted Kenma’s head with two fingers, using the omega’s chin to gently bring their lips together. 

The kiss was short and sweet, and Kuroo chuckled when an indignant noise escaped Kenma as he pulled away. To make up for it, Kuroo pecked Kenma’s forehead, smiling at the way Kenma’s eyes lit up. 

“Can you promise me something, Kenma?” Kenma blinked, still a little dazed from everything that had happened in the past 20 minutes.

“What is it?” 

“Promise me you’ll never give yourself up like that again. Promise me you’ll never forget just how much value you have, and that you’ll never,  _ ever _ , treat yourself in such a disrespectful manner again.” Kenma stared up at Kuroo, who returned his wide eyed gaze steadily.

“Promise me.” There was a moment of silence, before Kenma nodded slowly. 

“I promise.” A soft, sappy smile grew on the alpha’s face, making Kenma’s cheeks flush anew. 

“Shut up.” Kuroo’s grin widened.

“I didn’t say anything.” Kenma scowled again, before he buried his face back into Kuroo’s chest. 

“We need to get back to the gym at some point, kitten- I came out looking for you when you didn't show up at the start of practice. And we need to find you a new shirt, because I have no idea what happened to the one you were wearing- ah how cute! I didn’t know you could get even more red! OW! Oi!” Kuroo laughed as Kenma smacked him again, ears and neck now burning a bright red to accompany his flaming cheeks. 

“...just a little longer.” Kenma’s voice came again, muffled from Kuroo’s t-shirt.

“What was that?” 

“...let’s just stay here, just a little longer. Just the two of us.” Kuroo’s scent suddenly spiked, filling the surrounding area with his contented pheromones and making Kenma give a tiny sigh of delight. The alpha simply wrapped his arms back around Kenma, nuzzling into the omega’s neck as he pulled Kenma close. 

“Okay. Just a little longer.” 


End file.
